George Joannides
George Efythron Joannides (July 5, 1922 – March 9, 1990) was a Central Intelligence Agency officer who in 1963 was the chief of the Psychological Warfare branch of the Agency's JM/WAVE station in Miami, and in 1978 was the Agency's liaison to the United States House Select Committee on Assassinations. Career Joannides joined the CIA in 1952, and by 1963 was the chief of the Psychological Warfare branch of the Central Intelligence Agency's JM/WAVE station in Miami, in which position he had a staff of 24 and a budget of $1.5m.Jefferson Morley, "What Jane Roman Said", Marquette University In that role, he was also known as 'Howard,' Mr. Howard’ and ‘Walter Newby." Morley v. CIA. (2007). Appeal from the United States Court of Appeals for the District of Columbia Circuit, No. 06-5382VIDEO: Withheld in Full: Episode 1 - Morley V. CIA, Mary Ferrell Foundation. Joannides directed and financed Directorio Revolucionario Estudantil (DRE), or Student Revolutionary Directorate, a group of Cuban exiles whose officers had contact with Lee Harvey Oswald in the months before the assassination of President John F. Kennedy on November 22, 1963.Scott Shane, New York Times, 16 October 2009, C.I.A. Is Still Cagey About Oswald MysteryTILT and the "Phase Three" Story of Clare Boothe Luce (2012).Morley v. CIA. (2013). Appeal from the United States Court of Appeals for the District of Columbia Circuit, case no.1:03-cv-02545, page 2. By some accounts, fashioned with the "plausible deniability" typical of CIA operations, the plan was designed to link Oswald to Castro's government, without disclosing the CIA’s role. In 1978 the CIA summoned Joannides out of retirement to serve as the Agency's liaison to the United States House Select Committee on Assassinations, in specific regard to the death of President Kennedy. Washington Post reporter Jefferson Morley writes "the spy withheld information about his own actions in 1963 from the congressional investigators he was supposed to be assisting. It wasn't until 2001, 38 years after Kennedy's death, that Joannides' support for the Cuban exiles, who clashed with Oswald and monitored him, came to light." Jefferson Morley, salon.com, 17 December 2003, Celebrated authors demand that the CIA come clean on JFK assassination In July 1981 Joannides was awarded the Career Intelligence Medal.Jefferson Morley, 17 December 2012, Justice Dept. denies CIA officer was honored for JFK cover-up, In 2013 the Boston Globe wrote "There is a body of documents that the CIA is still protecting, which should be released. Relying on inaccurate representations made by the CIA in the mid-1990s, the Review Board decided that records related to a deceased CIA agent named George Joannides were not relevant to the Kennedy assassination. Subsequent work by researchers, using other records that were released by the board, demonstrates that these records should be made public." Further reading * Kaiser, D. E. (2009). The road to Dallas: The assassination of John F. Kennedy. Boston: Harvard University Press. ISBN 0674039289 * Mellen, J. (2005). A farewell to justice. Dulles, VA: Potomac Books. ISBN 1597973548 * Russell, D. (2003). The man who knew too much. New York: Carroll & Graf. ISBN 0786712422 * Sabato, L. J. (2013). The Kennedy half-century: The presidency, assassination, and lasting legacy of John F. Kennedy. New York: Bloomsbury. ISBN 1620402807 * Talbot, D. (2008). Brothers: The hidden history of the Kennedy years. New York: Simon and Schuster. ISBN 1847395856 * Waldron, L., and Hartmann, T. (2009). Ultimate sacrifice. New York: Basic Books. ISBN 0786735112 * Emison, John Avery (2014). The Martin Luther King Congressional Cover-Up. Gretna, LA: Pelican Publishing. ISBN 9781455619108 External links * The George Joannides Coverup, Jefferson Morley References Category:Personnels Category:Persons of Interest Category:CIA Employees